All Things Go
by SweetEmison
Summary: Emily startes to overthink why it hadn't worked out between her and Alison.. Well they never actually tried to make it work. Emily left Rosewood and her and Alison lost touch for a long time. Now several years later she remembered everything from the beginning to the end.. She had so much to say, but unfortunatly it was all too late / Emison only, sorry its so short


**I'm back with another Emison One Shot..**

 **I hope this one is not too sad but I thought of the idea yesterday when I listened to _All Things Go_ by Nicki Minaj (one of my favorite songs atm)**

 **It's just so much going on right now, with Emison finding new love interests in other people such as cop Lorenzo or that Sara Harvey girl.. Tbh I hate these two characters and A could have kept Sara locked up down there forever I wouldn't mind. And I don't feel sorry for her or anything**

 **Well I guess some of you can relate (at least I hope so).**

 **Plz don't kill me for writing this but I really had to or it'd bothered me for months. I do not hop they end up like this at all.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

 _ **All Things Go**_

An old woman sat on a couch in the middle of a little living room. There was a table standing beside her and on that table, there was a framed picture. The picture frame had a white-beige like color and there were flowers, yellow ones, aside the picture. You could it practically see from across the room and that was exactly what the grey-haired woman wanted. It wasn't the frame or the flowers that were important to her, no. It was the picture itself. On it were two girls, maybe 18 years old. One had blonde hair and iceblue eyes and the other had dark brown-black-ish hair and dark brown eyes.

The dark-haired appeared to be the younger self of the old lady sitting besides the picture. She often remembered telling her grand-daughter the story of how that picture was taken and who that blonde girl was.

She began her story with the sentence, that she and her High School friends Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and herself, Emily Fields had an incredible hard time being normal High School students. Emily also spill out the fact, that her and Alison had been the closest ones from out all of them.. She also told her grand-daughter and her children, that there was something more than friendship between the two of them, but they were still considered best friends.

Her story continued with her speaking about the horrible two years of Alison missing. Everytime she told someone about these years it felt like she'd been teleported back and had to relive everything that happened. Emily also revealed all the gruesome things that A's done to harm and even hurt the five of them.

As Alison finally came back, they all thought it was over but it had only just begun. A had more things for them in store, that were even more hideous. The person who made Alison run away had sent her into jail and captured the others, Emily included. She ended usually on the note that everything ended somewhen, but it took some more time. That was all she wanted to tell them..

All of a sudden Emily began to just remember Alison, the last time she saw her. They both had feelings for one another, but never actually found the courage to fully admit it. Therefore, they'd never been together..

The last time Emily remembered seeing Alison was, when Emily got married. Ali surprised her that day, telling her how unbelievable happy she was for Emily. After that day, Alison and Emily lost touch completely.. You know live kind of took control.

Two years ago, on that exact day Alison had passed away, leaving absolutley nothing behind. Emily had heard the news from Aria, one of her High School friends. Emily had also found out, that Alison was never married to anyone and the people she talked to couldn't remember seeing her ever date someone. Emily had also tried to find this cop, Lorenzo, that Alison was dating when they were younger. She asked at the Rosewood Police Station and found out that he had died in a shooting just short after Emily left college.. She also found out that Alison and Lorenzo had split up, not long after Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer left Rosewood to continue their lifes seperatly.

It looked like Alison had nobody in her life, besides herself.. She just passed without leaving anything.

The only thing that was found, was a little crumbled picture in her purse, that she held onto thw whole time she spent at the hospital before she died. The doctors said, even when she got treated, she never let go of her purse..

It was an old picture, but there were two girl on it, one blonde and the other dark-haired.. it was the exact picture Emily had now framed beside her. Today, two years ago Alison DiLaurentis had died and there wasn't one single second Emily didn't regret not taking her chance while she could.

She'd been at Ali's grave every single day, apologizing for leaving, not seeing what she really had in her. Especially today she went there, saying sorry. But that wasn't the only thing she said...

There was also this sentence: "I miss you so much.. I wish you were here so that I could tell you this in person, but I just want to let you know.. I love you, Alison"

Unfortunatly...

 _ **All Things Go**_


End file.
